1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, and in particular relates to a method for adjusting displayed navigation direction and a navigation device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to application convenience and lower costs for GPS chips and modules, more and more navigation functions are being applied in consumer products such as mountain climbing navigation systems, personal tracking systems, and car navigation systems. Of the consumer product applications, car navigation systems are very popular.
Car navigation systems can be classified as embedded and portable navigation systems. Portable navigation devices can be further classified as GPS navigation devices, and personal navigation devices, wherein the GPS is built into portable devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or smart phones.
There are two ways to display information for conventional portable car navigation devices: one is North Up, wherein a map in a display is always displayed facing north; the other is Heading Up, wherein a map in a display is always displayed facing the direction of travel. The Heading Up display is the most commonly used.
However, requirements of users may not be met if a user needs to use a conventional portable car navigation device to point a direction as walking.